


It keeps happening...

by lance_alt



Series: Little Demuses AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, Numbness, lash out of anger, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: following chapter 65taking place right after this->https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189046384644/lilrem4-hugs-her-back-tightlyand right before/during this-> https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189057569214/remus-searching-for-deceit-double-d-deceit- - -Deceit isn't feeling great and thinks about how the story keeps repeating itself no matter what he does
Series: Little Demuses AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545991
Kudos: 8





	It keeps happening...

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: self deprecating thoughts, abandonment issues
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> What is Little Demuses AU-> https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/188788701334/what-is-demuses-au-oh-glad-you-ask-this-is-the
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614838781668950016/it-keeps-happening-lancealt-sanders-sides

The three of them came back. D2 immediately went towards his brothers while Remus said he was going to the Imagination once again.

Deceit wasn't feeling great. He wasn't feeling at all, maybe. Numb was the word?

He decided to go for a walk in the "Dark" part of the Mindscape, not having the force to communicate right there and then. But, to avoid living beings for good, he had to go to the abandoned parts of it.

And there it was how he got in front of a room. Virgil's former room. The new "Light" Side had simply got himself a new one in the Light's part, leaving the one who he has been using for years behind, like nothing ever happened.

Dee opened the door. Like he suspected, dust and webs were covering the place. The lights decided to not function, for some reason -perhaps they just needed to get new batteries or whatever. Oh, right, the lights switch didn't exist anymore! Weird, but that was how it worked. No Side, no light switch. But, of course, keep the room in sight! Such a great concept!

That traitor! Leaving them "Dark" Sides behind! Why?! Oh, please, Anxiety, tell them why you left them without explanation!

Tell him why, R4, you had done it too!

Growling, Deceit took all his anger on the objects around him. The posters, the bed, everything he could lend his eyes on. Nothing was left saved.

After the outburst, which could have been going on for quite some time, the snake felt empty once again.

Why was he taking it out on a useless bedroom?

He should be happy for his kid- _the_ kid to have found his place. And he wasn't even mad at him or his new mom, really! And he should think about the rest of the children who were still around -especially the sweet D4, who was doing any stupid thing to make his dad smile.

Still, he felt... He didn't believe in destiny, but it seemed like it was written down somewhere that people had to constantly abandon him.

A shadow got bigger and bigger, then it stopped and was watching the liar kneeling helplessly on the floor, spaced out.

"You promised to yourself you would have never come back in here"

Remus was right, and they had both kept respecting it. "...Sorry"

The chaotic Side sighed and got closer. "Come on, let's get you out of here", he grabbed the other gently by the arm and went out, making sure to close the door. No locker, but that was the maximum they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614838781668950016/it-keeps-happening-lancealt-sanders-sides


End file.
